


<SKAM羞耻>

by XavieraTse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraTse/pseuds/XavieraTse
Summary: 英伦天使阿不思X邪魅撩神盖勒特/SkamAU/三强争霸背景-人物属亲妈，OOC属我--SKAM：挪威语，意为“羞耻”-*HP背景与配角均参照Pottermore百科等官方信息，并根据剧情需要作小幅度修改，如有不符请见谅*
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, GGAD - Relationship, grindeldore - Relationship, 盖勒特格林德沃/阿不思邓布利多
Kudos: 1





	1. 今天真是糟糕透了

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

20:07pm 8/31 幸会，阿不思邓布利多 

霍格华兹绝对是世界上最好的魔法学校了！ 这么多年过去了，不仅是住在霍格莫得的村民如此称道，全英国的巫师都是这样认为的。 虽然霍格华兹只是一座坐落在苏格兰郊外的城堡，但也是方圆几英里内最气派非凡、最安全的建筑。更别说这几百年来培养了多少优秀的巫师，就连像三强争霸赛这样激烈凶狠的赛事，霍格华兹也会被众人推举为首选的主办方。

尽管一向对霍格华兹看不顺眼的德姆斯特朗校长对此嗤之以鼻，却也不得不服从国际魔法合作司的安排，骂骂嚷嚷地吩咐学生整理行装。

新学年开始的第一天就要迎来两个强校的到访，霍格华兹全校上下的学生都沉浸在惊讶好奇之中，六年级的阿不思想竭力压抑自己内心的兴奋，却很遗憾的没有成功。 那天夜里，霍格莫得的生意格外兴隆，但凡是家里有些势力，或者对三强争霸赛有些兴趣的男女巫师都挤进了霍格莫得。 大家争先恐后地在酒馆里买上几杯黄油啤酒，在熙熙攘攘的街道上热烈地讨论着霍格华兹过往的赛果，当来自法国布斯巴顿的马车从天空飞过时，发出几阵合乎时宜的欢呼。

阿不思直挺挺地站在阿芒多迪佩特校长的旁边，赤褐色的长发在暑假返校之前就修剪到齐肩的位置，夕阳下的发丝蒙上了一层朦朦胧胧的橙红色柔光。一双闪烁着光芒的蓝色眼睛在翡翠蓝恤衫的衬托下显得更加细透。

为了照顾第一年刚来霍格华兹的妹妹爱莉安娜，阿不思差点耽误了时间，刚进校门的阿不思连巫师袍还没换上就被迪佩特校长叫去迎接访客。 大概是因为阿不思过分优秀的OWLs成绩和同样出色在校表现，校长和教授们总是对这个温柔体贴，头脑聪明的学生给予最大的宽容和溺爱，因此像到校还没换上巫师袍这样的小事，对于阿不思来说是绝不会成为扣分的理由的。

决心要参加三强争霸赛的阿不思昨晚睡得不是很好，掌握透彻几个NEWTs的咒语之后又把爱莉安娜的行李检查了一遍，防止自己神经大条的弟弟阿不福思漏了什么东西。

虽然迪佩特校长和德姆斯特朗的校长的脸上都还挂着笑容，但是握手的力道似乎是要把对方的手都掐断。 阿不思站在旁边笑盈盈地问候那些身材体格都要比他健壮许多的学生，尽管他能从对方的稍微有些扭曲的神色里看出对他样貌和气质的不屑。

纵然阿不思邓布利多又高又瘦，但是气质比起德姆斯特朗的学生还是少了几分强硬。 “如果换上了巫师袍就好多了。” 阿不思在握手的空隙时间纳闷地想道，结果手上突然传来的力道疼得他皱紧了眉头。

他眼前模模糊糊地浮现了一个比他稍微高大一些的身影，同样高瘦的淡金发少年正用一种怪异的神色打量着阿不思，苍白的脸颊泛起淡淡的红晕。

至少这个帅气的少年脸上并没有呈现出对自己的任何不满或是鄙夷，而且礼貌也相当过得去。 阿不思在心里暗自评价。

“晚安，盖勒特格林德沃。”

“幸会，阿不思邓布利多。” 

阿不思回到格兰芬多的公共休息室时已经有点晚了，万幸的是还有阿不福思和爱莉安娜等他回来。同样是六年级的米勒娃接待的是布斯巴顿的学生，可把她累的够呛。

“她们穿的都是上好丝绸做的裙子，而且要求晚餐得有普罗旺斯鱼汤。” 爱莉安娜体贴地挂起哥哥的外套，用飘飘的声音复述着神经过敏的米勒娃刚说过的话。 她红色的长发用紫色的丝带辫成了辫子，圆圆的眼睛望着哥哥闪闪发光。 坐在一旁的阿不福思的语气里有些厌恶地抱怨起那些德姆斯特朗的学生： “听说他们学校纵容黑魔法，真是太可怕了。” 阿不思听言不由皱眉，脑海里临摹着格林德沃俊朗的样貌，似乎觉得很难把对方和黑魔法联系在一起。

“好啦好啦，时间不早了，还是快点休息吧。” 阿不思尽情地享受着葡萄柚和一小块柠檬蛋糕，用着在阿不福思眼里并没有什么作用的长兄威严把两个孩子叫去睡觉。

安顿好一切之后的阿不思在暖和的被窝里盯着床头的油灯发呆——他又想起了那个瘦削英俊，留着齐肩金发的男生，无论是对方锐利的眼眸还是让人无法靠近的冷意都让他觉得着迷。

“这可真的是太不寻常了”

阿不思把微烫的脸埋进揉成一团的被角，闻着干净清香的被套气味才稍微冷静一些。 盖勒特格林德沃，他倒是觉得这个名字神秘而古怪，连同他身上厚厚的深黑色毛绒皮衣也多了几分傲慢。 想到明天早上还要和德姆斯特朗的学生一起上黑魔法防御课，他就感到有些紧张，不知如何是好。 “好了好了放轻松，在黑魔法防御课上表现出色是你觉得最轻松自然的事情，不要总是愁眉苦脸的。” 阿不思把脑子里纷乱的思绪统统赶跑，可怜地安慰自己是因为最近没有休息好才胡思乱想的，不过半晌，他便在深夜的疲倦和幻想中沉沉地入睡。

7：25am 9/1 今天真是糟糕透了 

第二天早晨的阿不思不出意料的晚起了。而且最让他崩溃的是他醒来的时候，腰腹下的床褥竟然湿了一片。 阿不思顾不得整理床铺，只得急急忙忙之下把弄脏的内裤换掉，一边套毛衣一边往课室跑，凌乱的发型比赫奇帕奇的纽特还要糟糕。

万幸的是阿不思风急火燎地赶到课室的时候还没开始上课，而不幸是只有盖勒特身边的位置是空着的了。 盖勒特格林德沃的着装依旧是那么一丝不苟，柔软的金发整齐的梳在耳后，只是把昨天的毛呢皮衣换成了全黑的贴身外套。 盖勒特用清冷的眼神扫过阿不思那头红色的鸟窝和那条挂在巫师袍外面的红黄色领带，可怜的男孩红着脸，抱着那本厚厚的黑魔法防御课本坐到了自己的旁边。 恰好坐在阿不思对面位置的米勒娃有些惊讶地扶了扶自己的方形眼镜。 毕竟她认识阿不思这么多年了，却也还没见过他如此狼狈的模样。 米勒娃猫似的墨绿色眼睛一直盯着阿不思身旁的盖勒特，用很低的音量不自然地清了清嗓子。

“今天真是糟糕透了。” 阿不思懊恼地想着。 他理顺了自己额前的发丝，摸着天鹅绒封面的课本把书翻开。 阿不思不敢把目光从书页的文字上移开，他感受到盖勒特冰冷的目光从他头顶的发旋不紧不慢地扫至他后颈的绒毛，导致他现在及其焦灼，连翻页的力道都不由得加大。 出于礼貌的阿不思并不想直接用任何话语打破这个尴尬的气氛，但又对盖勒特这种“光明正大”的行为无能为力。 

阿不思盯着书本上熟透于心的咒语整整发了大半节课的呆，当上课的教授点名让他演示的时候吓了一大跳，他迅速的起身把课本都掀翻在地，无论是发出的巨大声响还是人群里嘀嘀咕咕的议论都让他不知所措地羞红了脸。

可怜的阿不思像是一颗熟透了的桃子，白里透红的脸颊上挂着一层薄薄的水雾。 他浅浅地吸了一口气，冰蓝色的眼眸微微眨了两下，在众人的目光注视下极其优雅地挥舞起手中的魔杖。 从魔杖尖端射出的红色光圈吞吐着火舌在课室的上方回荡，光圈内部的星火像是璀璨的烟花般飘扬在每一个角落，无论是霍格华兹的学生或是德姆斯特朗的学生都发出一阵欢呼和掌声，热闹非凡的场面随着火光环绕三圈熄灭殆尽之后才逐渐平静下来。 阿不思在大家的赞扬声中缓慢地坐下，虽然今天的状态不是很好，但是这个无声咒他依旧是发挥地近乎完美。

“阿不思！” 米勒娃在下课之后叫住了心不在焉的男孩 “你今天怎么了？脸这么红是发烧了吗？” 她迷惑的目光停留在阿不思像是被人打劫了的着装上，不放心地伸手替他拍了拍巫师袍后面的灰尘。

“没事的，我很好……” 阿不思神色闪烁地回答着米勒娃，目光却越过女孩的肩注视着向他走来的盖勒特。

“阿不思，你的无声咒发挥地很不错。” 盖勒特的语气里难得带了几分欢快，挺直的鼻子下两片薄薄的嘴唇略微向上肆意地勾起。

“谢谢……” 被称赞的男孩第一次直直地望着盖勒特深邃的双眼，却发现对方的右眼并非是正常的蓝色，而是诡异的白色，“你的眼睛？”

盖勒特听言灵巧迅速地后退半步，白皙的面庞略显苍白。 他神色轻狂地笑了笑，抽出魔杖在阿不思身上施了个咒语，把对方的头发和领带都整理地干净服帖。

“再会。”

“等等！”

阿不思还没来得及反应，盖勒特就钻进了拥挤的人潮，彻底消失在阿不思的视野里。

“阿不思，你今天实在是太奇怪了……而且你的表现肯定和这个格林德沃脱不了干系。” 米勒娃担心极了，但很合时宜地没有说出后半句猜测。 阿不思没有回应，只是伸手摸了摸扎在发尾的小辫子，心神不定地跟着米勒娃离开了课室。


	2. 这是我听过最可笑的课程

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

8:02am 9/17 这是我听过最可笑的课程

大礼堂里的天花板被施法成了瓦蓝的颜色，飘着几缕薄薄的浮云，就像是雅各布家里墙上挂着的麻瓜画，这种魔法创造的天气景象总是美丽的有些不真实（更不要说那些飘扬下来的零零星星的雪花了）

斯莱特林的院长，菲尼亚斯布莱克教授大概是在家里待太久了，就连正常天气的搭配都要忘得精光。  
他原本想弄出一片“愁云惨淡”的效果，幸好被福西斯教授及时阻止了。

“要我说，布莱克就是个疯老头。”  
阿不福思嘴里含着一块法式羊角面包。

幸亏如此，要是让阿不思听清了他说的话，约莫是要挨骂的。

“克里登斯告诉我，布莱克是为了讨好德姆斯特朗那群人才把礼堂的天气弄这么冷，啊嚏！”

雅各布此刻脸色涨得紫红，活像熟透的李子，支支吾吾地不敢回应阿不福思，只管大口喝粥，把鸡蛋和火腿塞进嘴里。  
雅各布来自一个纯麻瓜家庭，在学校的表现也不尽人意，他可不想让斯莱特林的院长抓到他参与了什么“疯老头”的讨论。

“早上好！”

阿不思最近的心情很是不错，他凭借自己优异过人的OWLs成绩选到了自己喜欢的提高班课程。  
除去一些基本课程之外他还可以修习天文课和古代如尼文，毕竟北欧文字的破解和精神力运用一直使他觉得着迷。

十几分钟后，阿不思享用完他美美的早餐（今天的面包配的是他最喜欢的覆盆子果酱）才动身赶去上天文课。

当阿不思抱着一摞星图纸和望远镜到达天文塔顶层的时候，发现只有他和盖勒特两个人参加了天文课的提高班。  
大概是因为辛尼斯塔教授异常严格，OWLs的成绩达不到优秀的学生根本不能够进入她的提高班。

盖勒特看见阿不思时的表情显得很欢快，反而是一向淡定自若的阿不思感觉自己的脸颊开始发烫。不过这也不能责怪可怜的阿不思，换做是谁，被盖勒特格林德沃用那只漂亮的浅色眼瞳从发顶到鞋底仔仔细细认认真真地审视个遍，都不会觉得自在的。

“盖勒特，你…..你可以不要再盯着我看了吗?”  
阿不思的脸更红了。

“你长得很好看。”  
盖勒特似乎是有意要刁难眼前这个比他矮了半个头的红发男孩，“可惜今天的衣服穿得太整齐了。”

阿不思当然知道他说的是他开学第一天的黑魔法防御课上滑稽的穿戴，但也不方便说什么，只是有些不满地坐到了前排的座位。

羞愧的感觉像是一把鼻涕味的比比多味豆卡住了他的喉咙，第一次陷入爱河的男孩原本就够困窘了，若遇上喜欢的对象调戏自己的情况无疑更加抓狂。

盖勒特晶莹的浅色眼瞳让人捉摸不透他的目的，炫目的浅金色碎发被塔顶的微风吹得微微翘起，捉弄成功时得益的笑声使得他看起来更加近乎邪性。

辛尼斯塔教授穿过塔楼的门板，没有任何多余表情的脸上写满了严厉。  
阿不思和盖勒特很快地投入学习，两个思维敏捷的学生并没有对教授干巴巴的授课表示任何抱怨或不满，一节课下来就把课堂上传授的内容理解得近乎透彻了。

除了魔法史之外，天文课大概是阿不思浪费羊皮纸最多的一门课程了，从小在高锥克山谷长大的阿不思从未离开过英国，平日里在家里劳作或是干家务就能占据掉他一大半的时间。阿不思很多时候都会用深夜的时间研读书籍、誊写古书里面有趣的魔咒，很少抽空好好地观测星空。

画废了三张星象图的阿不思难免有些气恼。

邓布利多家族并不是什么富有的家族，他也从未尝试过什么绘画课程，所以绘图对他来说并不是一件简单的事。（阿不思自己是这样想的，特别在见识了盖勒特精细的画图之后）

“阿不思，我想木卫二上覆盖的应该是冰雪，而木卫一上才有火山。”  
得意的男孩用一种轻佻的语气说道。

“噢闭嘴吧盖勒特……”  
阿不思不禁压低了声音，紧皱着眉头没好气地打发道。

他挠了挠自己的火红头发，气呼呼地从鼻子里哼了一声，清澈的蓝眼睛闪动着十分焦虑的光芒。

下课后，辛尼斯塔教授布置了一篇主题为：“研究金星与太阳”的论文便离开了洒满阳光的天文课教室，只留下她的两个学生在塔顶大眼瞪小眼。

“好了阿不思，你不会是生气了吧？你知道我是在开玩笑的。”  
盖勒特伸手拦住了想匆忙离开的阿不思，稍微高大一些的身子径直挡在门前。

“听着，我很抱歉，如果我真的冒犯到你的话……”

红发男孩抬眸看见对方真诚的眼神，所有的不满都烟消云散。  
他不得不承认盖勒特格林德沃这个人的确有着非常帅气的面庞和漂亮的眼睛，而那阳光下的金发更是闪耀迷人。

男孩支支吾吾地开口：“其实我没生气，只是……在我们学校上课讲话是要被扣分的……”

撑着门的盖勒特似乎是听到了什么好玩的笑话，高瘦的少年笑得直不起腰，觉得眼前这个男孩煞是可爱。  
原本他担心阿不思讨厌他调戏自己的方式，结果到最后阿不思只是对他上课说话的行为进行了抗议。

“……而且我的星象图画得确实不怎么样，你画得比我好多了。”  
阿不思看着盖勒特，如弯月一样的蓝眼睛很是好看。

“如果你愿意的话，我可以带你去德姆斯特朗看极光。我们的学校在很冷的北欧，你应该知道的。”  
金发男孩回了一个浅浅的微笑，两人一前一后地走下旋转楼梯。

“每年冬天，你都能看见耀眼闪亮的极光，你一定会喜欢的。”

阿不思和盖勒特在湿润的草丛间慢慢穿行，高个儿男孩的白皙脸庞因为满心的兴奋而变得浅红。

突然，丛林深处传来一阵叽叽咕咕的笑声，好几只一英尺高的棕色生物窜到了两人眼前。

“梅林的胡子啊！我不知道霍格华兹还有地精！”

阿不思反应极快地朝着那几只像是长了腿的“土豆”施了一个魔咒，数十只土扒貂便疯狂地追着那些傻乎乎的地精。

“北欧可能没有地精，它们是一群喜欢堆土丘和……”

“喜欢堆土丘和挖坑洞的生物，通常会在巫师家庭的花园里肆虐。”  
盖勒特不以为然地打断了阿不思的讲话，“我家在纽蒙伽德。”

两人在树林里走了二十分钟，一边低声地谈笑打趣，一边断断续续地讨论着生活上的趣闻。  
阿不思和盖勒特的过往不尽相同，但是两个天资聪颖的少年都对对方的故事展现出了强烈的兴趣。（要让阿不福思知道了肯定会气急败坏，这明明只是十分钟的路程）

当二人走进城堡靠近礼堂的时候，他们听见了近百个人在周围走动的声音。当然了，还有喊叫声和欢笑声，甚至还有极其刺耳的歌声。阿不思和盖勒特心照不宣，铁定是那些喜欢在火焰杯旁边闹着玩的低年级学生制造出来的噪音。（毕竟大家都对三强争霸赛十分期待）

阿不思很快便找到了嬉闹声音的来源------纽特养的嗅嗅正在扯着奎妮脖子上挂着的银项链。  
一群赫奇帕奇的学生在旁边刁难这个四年级的小男孩，可怜的纽特全身都是脏兮兮的，一张皱着的小脸已经快要哭出来了。

“要我说，这年龄界线可画得不够完美。”金发男孩双手抱胸地倚在礼堂门边，漠然地看着火焰杯外那些叽叽喳喳异常激动的新生，  
“也许会有学生愿意花费一个星期的时间熬一锅增龄剂。”

阿不思很是认同地点了点头，快步向前挤进了乱哄哄的人群，准确地朝着那只乌黑油亮的淘气鬼发射了一个“统统石化”，顺势把一群捣蛋的学生全部驱散。

“亲爱的纽特，别忘了神奇动物是不能带进礼堂的。”阿不思把一只小小的幼年嗅嗅递给纽特。

“幸好是你阿不思，如果是我哥哥，我又要挨批了……”

纽特小心地把嗅嗅揣进巫师袍的兜里，突然想起了自己还要赶去上课的事情。

“喔天哪！我要错过我的麻瓜研究课了！再见！”

纽特顶着乱糟糟的头发倔头倔脑地冲出礼堂，留下阿不思这个格兰芬多的级长耐心地给他清理现场。

阿不思原本还想说，就算他被他哥哥骂完一顿之后也会获得一个大大的拥抱的，毕竟忒休斯可是一个性格及其温和的赫奇帕奇级长。

“麻瓜研究课？”一个低沉的，似乎被逗乐了的声音说道。

阿不思转过头，看见盖勒特正在从人群中走出来。他身后好几个拉文克劳的女生大概觉得盖勒特格林德沃的气质比他脚下踩着的冰冷石面还要阴沉，纷纷跑到礼堂另一边去了。

“这是我听过最可笑的课程了。”  
他又露出那惯常的冷淡神色，只是阿不思这次能明显感受到其中的厌恶。

阿不思挑了挑眉，觉得自己因为选了这门课被羞辱了一番，恼火得不知如何回答。

盖勒特有些漫不经心地瞥了一眼阿不思紧紧攥住巫师袍的手，三步并作两步地跳下台阶：“抱歉，看来你对这门课很感兴趣……”

突然，礼堂门口那群嗬嗬笑得不停的学生变得安静下来，好几个婀娜多姿的少女迈着轻盈的脚步走向被金圈围绕的火焰杯。  
领头的高挑女孩面容姣好，丝绸般黑色的长发被盘在一顶法式礼帽内，精致纤巧的墨绿色长裙吸引了众人的注意。

“听说那个叫文达的布斯巴顿女孩是罗希尔家族的……”

“我记得是一个血统纯正的法国贵族家庭，对吧？”

人群里熙熙攘攘，各种零碎的声音都钻进了阿不思的耳朵里。他看着那位举止优雅的法国女孩把写有自己名字的羊皮纸投进火焰杯里，杯中的火焰立刻就窜起了碧绿色的火舌。

文达罗希尔微笑着走向阿不思旁边的盖勒特，异常热情地与金发少年交换了一个亲切的贴面礼。

“不为我介绍一下吗？盖勒特？”

文达高傲的眼神落在了阿不思身上，鲜红色的口红在灯光下闪闪发光。阿不思不得不承认，这个女生身上有一股很香的味道，而且看起来和盖勒特非常的亲密。

“文达，阿不思邓布利多。”

“阿不思，文达罗希尔。”

阿不思不敢把内心的愁眉苦脸展现出来，只敢伸出一只僵硬的右手以示友好。反倒是文达十分干脆利落地上前给了阿不思一个贴面礼，可把阿不思吓了一跳。

“对了盖勒特，你上次答应过我给我讲解黑魔法历史的。”  
文达有些没好气地看着盖勒特，假装气愤的眼神里带有明显的玩弄意味。

阿不思在听到“黑魔法”一词的时候忍不住看了身旁的青年一眼，对方略显瘦削的下巴优雅地无可挑剔，也很合时宜地随着女孩的话语露出几分笑意。

盖勒特只好匆忙地与阿不思道别，表示希望下次能继续与阿不思聊天。

红发男孩没精打采地看着二人一同离开礼堂，漂亮高贵的女孩似乎被金发男孩说的什么话逗笑了，正在发出咯咯的笑声。

米勒娃走近阿不思，发现对方脸上虽然笑着，眼里却毫无笑意。  
聪明的米勒娃自然明白阿不思含含糊糊的缘由，只管提醒他还有下一节课等着要上。

只有阿不思自己知道，他今晚必定要辗转难眠。  
\------------------------------------------------  
（小邓的羞耻是“gay”"黑魔法"）


	3. 你们看起来很般配

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

2:16pm 9/30 邓布利多凭什么喜欢你

深秋时分的霍格华兹变得寒冷起来，至少学生们松了一口气，十月份的礼堂天气就能换一个教授控制了，起码大家不会在晚餐的南瓜汤里喝到冰粒。

下午的天气还算晴朗，四年级的纽特斯卡曼德满心雀跃地像条小尾巴一样跟在凯特尔伯恩教授身后，准备要到禁林里面上他最喜欢的保护神奇生物课。

大概是因为德姆斯特朗地处极寒，大部分神奇生物很难在那种环境下生存，所以德姆斯特朗的学生从未上过这门课程。

总而言之，迪佩特校长本着“入乡随俗”的理念，（阿不思和米勒娃都一致认为是出于对卡卡洛夫校长的刁难）决定让德姆斯特朗的学生和霍格华兹的学生一起上保护神奇生物课。

但是可怜的纽特到底是做错了什么呢？从上课前开始，那个浅金色头发的德姆斯特朗学长就一直盯着自己不放，冰冷的眼神似乎要把他剖腹拆骨吃得一干二净。

盖勒特这些天有点苦恼，不知道是因为什么原因，阿不思不再搭理他了。如果是一起上课，红发男孩就会把自己沉浸在书本里面，对盖勒特的各种小动作都无动于衷；  
如果不是一起上课，鉴于盖勒特处于地理劣势，只要阿不思想躲起来，就算他把霍格华兹翻过来怕也是找不到对方。

这节课的内容是庞洛克，一种生性腼腆，不信任人类，喜欢躲藏的守护马动物。  
尽管如此，盖勒特依旧固执地认为，这个叫纽特斯卡曼德的炸毛小屁孩，是一种比庞洛克还要庞洛克的存在。

自从这个屁孩发现自己在监视他之后就显得有些恐慌，盖勒特对此感到非常满意。

“纽特斯卡曼德！”课后盖勒特大声叫住了想跑的纽特。

“你这个一无是处的小屁孩，邓布利多凭什么喜欢你呢？”

“假如你被学校开除了，邓布利多都不会为你哀悼。”

5:52pm 9/30 你不应该叫他亲爱的

盖勒特估计纽特肯定跑回去找阿不思打小报告了。

因为此刻，那个躲了他半个月的人正用圆圆的眼睛瞪着自己。  
而且盖勒特猜测阿不思的心情多半很烦躁，毕竟他不能假装看不见阿不思气的发红的脸庞。

空气有些寒冷，太阳还高高地挂在天空上。只有他们左边的地平线上浮现出一抹淡淡的暗红色，显示着日落的逐渐到来。

“你这样做实在是太过分了！”阿不思把脖子缩在红黄相间的羊毛围巾里。  
盖勒特猜测他的上一节课是在城堡里上的，因为他穿的衣服不够多，连声音里都听得出他在颤抖。（至少盖勒特是这样以为的，而阿不思只是因为不擅长吵架而有些紧张）

“你不应该这样恐吓一个四年级的孩子，梅林的胡子啊，纽特到底是哪里惹你生气了！”

“我认为你不应该叫他亲爱的。”

盖勒特冷冷地看着比他矮了半个头的红发少年，发现对方的表情有些惊讶。

阿不思想起平时对纽特宠溺的称呼，自己似乎也不太注意这个问题。  
斯卡曼德一家也住在高锥克山谷，阿不思对于纽特来说算是半个哥哥，他从来没想到盖勒特会对这些亲昵的称谓有任何的意见。

阿不思水汪汪的蓝眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层水雾，他扭过头沉着气说：“和你有什么关系，要你管！”

红发男孩用力推开盖勒特，抱着书歪歪斜斜地跑开了。

8:15pm 10/14(葡萄酒情人节） 你们看起来很般配

阿不思的心里一直对半个月前的那件事耿耿于怀，他不知道为什么盖勒特要在意他对别人的称呼，明明自己和文达罗希尔如此亲近。  
无论如何，阿不思倒是为了这件事彻底地失眠了几天，如果他在意的话，是不是表示他也有一些喜欢自己的呢？

在宣布三强勇士的晚上，火焰杯不负众望地把三个人的名字吐了出来：阿不思邓布利多、盖勒特格林德沃和文达罗希尔。

在阿不思看来这是有点讽刺的，他并不想和盖勒特或者文达为敌，他也不清楚自己的胜算到底有多少。

在那件事之后，盖勒特格林德沃基本上没有再去找纽特的麻烦了。  
阿不思不知道是不是自己的功劳，只知道忒休斯在他之后找上了盖勒特，给他的左眼重重地来了一拳，并且扬言如果格林德沃再骚扰纽特就约他决斗。

赫奇帕奇因为这件事被布莱克教授扣了十分，但是盖勒特格林德沃并没有告知卡卡洛夫校长，貌似对此并不在意。

现在让阿不思觉得更加苦恼的是斯拉格霍恩教授举办的葡萄酒情人节晚会。

作为一个从来没有开过荤的恋爱傻瓜，阿不思是不可能在书本里找到“如何避免情人节尴尬”的答案的。（除非他打算用迷情剂来获得一个免费的舞伴）

阿不思此刻正坐在柔软的天鹅绒座椅上，故作镇定地用叉子戳着玻璃碗里的奶油鸡蛋卷。  
阿不思白皙的脸庞在众多学生里略显稚嫩，烧得正旺的炉火把他的红发映衬得更加漂亮。

斯拉格霍恩教授甚至还用彩明球和闪光粉做了舞会的装饰，精巧的紫色宫灯挂在大厅上方，配合着反光的地板和低低垂下的天鹅绒蓝色帷幔，给人一种迷离恍惚的感觉。

“所以……你到底要把这块鸡蛋卷戳出几个洞呢”

米勒娃今晚的头发曲卷束成了高髻，穿着一身红色格子呢的长裙，在帽檐处装饰了一圈白色的雏菊花环。（她明确表示自己下次会尝试一下蓟草）

除了阿不思之外，斯拉格霍恩也异常喜爱米勒娃麦格这个同样天赋异禀的学生：“她是我见过最年轻的阿尼玛格斯，一只花斑猫，多有趣啊！”

“阿不思，”米勒娃相当犀利的看着闷闷不乐的红发男孩，“格兰芬多最看重的就是勇气，懦弱是一个人最大的缺点。如果你喜欢盖勒特格林德沃，为什么不直接告诉他呢？”

“很多事情不是勇敢就能解决的。”

阿不思一向沉稳温和，但自从认识了格林德沃，他的情绪就变得强烈了许多，这让米勒娃有些抓狂。

米勒娃去拿饮料的时候，文达罗希尔坐到了阿不思身旁。穿着暗绿色长裙的少女玩弄着自己长长的黑色卷发，一边笑一边看着沉默的阿不思。

“阿不思，你和盖勒特，你们看起来很般配。”

“你这是什么意思？我以为你和盖勒特在一起了。”

炉火里的火星噼里啪啦地迸溅出来，可能是文达的英语表达不到位，阿不思觉得自己好像是听错了。

“不，我们没有。”文达甩了甩长发，嫣然一笑，“比起盖勒特，我更喜欢那个叫奎妮的金发女孩。”

阿不思的眉毛微微蹙了起来，但仍然很有教养地显出困惑的神情：“你喜欢女生？”

“或者说，我喜欢一个人，她恰好是女生。”文达看起来有些兴奋，脸上灿烂地笑着。“这并不是什么要紧的事情啊。”

阿不思听言之后陷入了沉思。

“听说你们英国人喜欢喝茶？你可以帮我打听一下奎妮喜欢喝什么茶吗？我会很感激你的。”文达满怀期待地在阿不思的右颊上亲了一下。

“Merci.(谢谢)”

他们身后传来一阵咣啷咣啷的声音，米勒娃已经拿着柠檬汽水回来了。  
文达整理了一下裙摆，又回到烛光映照的舞厅里去了。

“米勒娃，你想跳舞吗？”

阿不思搂着米勒娃在暗淡温柔的光线中起舞，米勒娃的裙子飘起来，皮鞋后跟响着清脆的声音，脚下是一片薄薄的烟尘。

红发少年越过米勒娃的肩头，视线准确地落在正在与文达跳舞的盖勒特身上。  
他穿着一件黑色的双排扣呢子大衣，露出了里面剪裁合身的白色衬衫，领口处系着一条同色的领带，金色头发在烛光下熠熠闪光，在人群中显得卓尔不群。

盖勒特格林德沃同样在目不斜视地看着阿不思邓布利多。

阿不思今天穿的是一套银白色的缎子长袍，领子和袖口处还点缀着一些会闪闪发光的星星。  
在别人看来，阿不思一直都是一个极其漂亮温柔的男孩，比起黑沉沉的巫师袍，他明显更加适合浅色调的穿着，这样显得他的红发更加柔顺，活像是一个闪亮的精灵------盖勒特不明白他之前怎么没注意到这一点。

舞池里的人很多，昏明交换的彩灯扑朔地打在众人身上。但无论阿不思和盖勒特在哪一个角落，他们的视线都能完美的交汇。仿佛对方就是舞池中唯一的光源。

阿不思觉得自己的脸颊微微有些泛红，盖勒特的眼睛里像是有一簇幽幽燃烧的火苗，明灭不定，但是赤裸的高温却足以灼伤阿不思的皮肤。

当一支舞结束的时候，阿不思走出了灯火通明的舞池，饥肠辘辘的他开始品尝起餐桌上的柠檬蛋糕。

“阿不思邓布利多，我可以请你跳最后一支舞吗？”

红发男孩转过身，发现盖勒特不易察觉地朝自己眨了一下眼睛，微笑着的眼睛闪闪发光。

“我的荣幸。”

阿不思觉得自己激动地有些颤抖，站起来的时候还踩在了袍子上，差点绊了一跤。

金发少年紧紧地捏住阿不思的一只手，另一只手自然地放在对方的腰际。两个人慢慢地在舞池里转圈，乐泉里换上了一支缓慢的小夜曲，叮叮咚咚的声音像是月光下的流水。

四周的墙壁覆盖着漂亮的银霜和冰花，最后一曲的天空被施展了魔法，变成了浅紫光蓝色的绚丽极光和漫天飞舞的萤火虫。

“你见过纽蒙伽德的玫瑰吗？”

盖勒特友善地问道。阿不思迷惑的摇了摇头，抵挡住了询问的诱惑，小心的注意着自己的脚步，以防又踩到了自己的袍子。

金发碧眼身材高挑的男孩有些狂傲地说：“纽蒙伽德有最美丽的玫瑰，但是我今晚发现，你们英国人的玫瑰也很漂亮。”

“可是这里没有玫瑰……”阿不思愣了愣，迷惑的问道。

盖勒特牵起阿不思优雅地转了一个圈：“近在眼前。”

阿不思柔顺的半长褐发，鼻梁俏皮的弧度，弯月一般清澈的蓝眼睛，玫瑰花瓣一样粉红的双唇，都让盖勒特移不开视线。

他曾经以为，骄傲的自己理应成为巫师中的佼佼者，而阿不思邓布利多纵然优秀，也应该忠诚地追随他。可是一个月下来，他才发现，阿不思邓布利多实在是过于耀眼。虽然对方年纪尚小，却已展露出惊人的天赋和让他难以匹敌的气度。

这样的巫师不会成为任何人的附属，哪怕那个人是自己。

阿不思的脸变红了，嘴角翘起的弧度像是正在绽放的花蕾。

金发少年说的话甚至比魔咒还要让人动心，阿不思感受有两种微弱鸷痛和强烈温热的心跳在自己的胸腔里不断起伏。

“我听说你很喜欢吃麻瓜的柠檬蛋糕。”盖勒特不动声色地把阿不思搂的更近一些。

阿不思不可置否，耸了耸肩膀：“可惜我好像刚吃掉了最后一份。”

“没关系。”

英俊的金发少年笑容耀眼，附身在阿不思的嘴角上舔了一下。

盖勒特挑了挑眉，调侃道：“太甜了，你不怕蛀牙吗？” 

阿不思还没反应过来，猛地推开格林德沃，捂着嘴后退了两步：“你，你……”

盖勒特看着满脸困窘的阿不思恼羞成怒地抽出魔杖，立马上前两步抱住了活蹦乱跳的红发男孩。

“冷静冷静，你也不想引发混乱的。”

盖勒特狡猾地笑着，把自己的脸埋进阿不思清香的衣领里。

阿不思努着嘴，硬邦邦地威胁道：“不准吐槽我的柠檬蛋糕！”

#忍住把两个人洗干净扔床上的心，还得按照Skam的顺序来

我永远喜欢少年之间清纯热烈的爱恋啊


End file.
